Sacrifice
by PinkNinja101101
Summary: Sakura is Betrayed by the people that she loved most. But she finds comfort in others... can she over come the past and forgive them for they'e mistake? or will she hold it against them and bond with the enemy? SakuGara SakuSasuke, a litte sakuitachi
1. Tears and anger

This is my newest story, called, **Sacrifice. **It's about how Sakura goes thought love, hate, and betrayal. When she thinks that her team is protecting her…they turn on her…and with what seems like no reason…

**Sacrifice**

By: PinkNinja101

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was raining…..it was dark…..and everyone, cried,

It was **they're** fault, that **she** was gone…and yet..they cried.

"we are gathered here today, to morn and honor Hinata, Ino…and Sakrua"

To the left of the cemetery stood what was left of team 10. Silent tears fell from Naruto's eyes and peacefully landed on the ground along with the rain……

"it was us…..who killed her….wasn't Lee?"

"We did this for our village Naruto…she saved our village…"

"No…THEY saved our village

"they we're killed by the Akatsuki: members and they died for our country, they died for all of you..all of** us**." As the Hokage spoke she burst out in tears knowing that, if she wouldn't have given them that mission they would all be alive…well most of them would be.

The rain continued to fall and Naruto sank to his knees. "I should have asked him when I had the chance she would still be….alive.

…………………

Sakura was on her way to the Hokage's office, she had sent an ANBU to get her at Midnight, A few minutes ago, and she could hardly wait to get there, the sooner she did the sooner she could continue to sleep.

It was warm out but with a chilly breeze. "Man I wish that I would have brought my freaken jacket", she looked down at her brown shorts and white tank top, "and some pants."

She stopped walking and turned her head to a bench sitting by the hedge of town. That spot…that was the spot were Sasuke left her…alone…"Thank you"….she heard the words ring in her ears… "Thank you"… she felt tears…but she swept them away and smiled.

"**Come on Sakrua your over him remember**?" her inner self yelled with confidence.

She was close enough to an ANBU so she knew she couldn't cry anymore…she was a medic Nin too, even better than Tsunade (the 5th) so they said…

"Hey Sakura-Chan"! Called an all to well known voice "what are you doing at THIS hour!!"

She turned and saw Naruto running towards her. Over the years he hadn't changed much, his out fit was different, he now had an orange and black top with black pants, He also matured-

"your not thinking about that bastard _Sasuke__ are you?"_

Well a little bit…

"No Naruto!" I said thought gritted teeth. "Now keep your voice down people **are** trying to sleep!" I walked over to him and glared "and speaking of sleeping…why are you here at this time of night?"

"Oh" he started "Tsunade sent for me, she said something about a mission, why are you here?

"I have also been requested by her, that's very strange…why would she want both of us? And at this hour!!"

"your right Sakura, this is Strange… why would she request the **Four **of us?"

We both turned and saw Neji making his way towards us

"you to huh?" I asked nodding at him as he came to a stop.

He nodded also and looked at Naruto " I would understand why she would want Sakura and I but you are out of the question".

Naruto's mouth dropped down and he glared at Neji.

**"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUT OF THE QUESTION?" Naruto boomed holding up his fist

I looked and saw Hinata standing behind Neji. "So you're the fourth Hinata four a second there I thought Neji didn't know how to count" I said with a smirk

Neji starred at me with a confused expression on his face. I wonder if he knew I was kidding.

**" **ha you just got burned Neji!" yelled Naruto

" burned?" he looked down and rasied an eyebrow " what the hell are you talking about Naruto?"

Question answered.

"I-I t-think he m-meant that Sakura W-was b-being sarcastic n-n-Neji" said Hinata

"Hey four head girl what are you doing hear?" Called Ino

"Oh god let this be a joke!" I growled

"I believe that is…_**5 **__right _Sakura?" Said Neji with a smirk

I glared at him and smiled (sweetly) "Wow Neji you're getting very good at this".

His smirk was replaced with a frown as I herd Ino and I turned around.

"What know Ino?"

"…"

"What"! I asked irritated with her absent words

"You called me Ino"?

"Well that _is_ your name am I correct?"

"Well you usually call me Ino-pig or something!"

I raised my eye brow and started to speak. "Sometimes…_Ino_ we just need to…grow up, ya know?"

She looked down and started to play with her hair. I scowled myself for being to hard I really don't know why I called her Ino but I knew it was too late and I would always call here that from know on.

"Lets just go" I started "we don't want to be late".

They all nodded and we started to walk away. My eyes fell onto the bench and I let my self morn one last time before I was forced to turn around and continue walking. I would never forget how he made be miserable and I would always hold the grudge, I was always told how stubborn I could be.

"My sweet sweet flower what are you doing out here all alone and unprotected?"

I looked up and say Lee jump down from a building right in front , followed by Kiba who kept his distance.

"7". Said Naruto with a smirk

"W-What are you doing here Kiba…Lee?" I asked taking a step away from Lee.

Lee smiled and took my hand. "Well". He started. "Tsunade-

"Ya ok can we go know? And Get your Damn hand off of my Sakura-Chan!!!" Naruto screamed and hit Lee upside the head.

Lee fell and glared at Naruto. "Defeated by an idiot as your self is so heart breaking…So if I can't run around this town 30 times then I will-

"Skip it Lee" Said Neji. "We need to get to Tsunade's office NOW!"

We again stated to walk, I looked over at my companions; Naruto was looking ahead, his eyes full of determination…plus hunger.

Hinata was talking to Ino quietly while Ino combed her hair with her hands

Kiba was petting Akamaru and 'talking' to him.

Lee was running in slow motion while saying something like "90 laps….Naruto….lovely…Sakura….man my….hurts." That's all I could make out.

I then looked at Neji and say that he was looking at me and I instantly turned away.

"**Why the hell was he looking at you? I mean you're not even that attractive?" ****Said Inner Sakura.**

Oh god your still here? I yelled I thought you would have followed Sasuke and bugged him to death!

**Ha ha ha very funny miss****-****I****-****cry****-myself-****to****-****sleep****-****every****-****night!**

Hmmm

"Sakura"?

I looked at Naruto "what"?

"Are you ok"? He stepped towards me "you don't look so good".

I don't feel so good. I thought. "I'm fine Naruto I'm just a little tired is all.

He nodded and opened the door to Tsunade's office.

"Wait"! Cried Kiba

What now"!!!! Yelled Neji and Naruto at the same time.

"If she's drunk…run far away".

"…"

"…"

"Lets just go" I said and pushed past Neji and opened the door.

I was expecting a drunken Tsunade, but she wasn't drunk but she was…asleep.

"Good she's' sleeping" said Kiba. "lets leave and come back tomorrow!"

For some reason he had developed a fear of her and now hates to have to come in here.

"No, I'm awake please sit down".

We looked over at Tsunade and she was now standing up.

We all took a seat around her desk.

She sat down in her chair and sighed

"well your all here for a mission…the same mission…I need you guys to kill…the Akatsuki members…all of them,Kisame Hoshigaki, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori and…Itachi…_Uchiha_.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"well maybe I was mistaken" started Kiba. "she really is drunk…can we leave now?'

"I'm not drunk you fool-

"no"

We all turned and starred at Neji

"We _**won't**_ do it…we_**can't**_ do it".

"Neji…" Started Tsunade

"NO, you will NOT put anyone in danger…un less you take out Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and Kiba!

N-Neji!! Cried Hinata. We can't refuse this mission!"

"Ya" yelled Naruto

Kiba and Lee nodded

Ino acted like she wasn't listing which I don't think she was.

I stayed silent not wanting her to repeat those last words "_Itachi…Uchiha…"_

"Why, would you want us to even attempt to kill them?" I yelled

"…"

"why would you say that when you know that we would never be able to scratch them?!!!"

She sat up and slammed her hands on her desk. "BECAUSE SASUKE COUNLDN'T!!!"

Everyone was silent, no one moved, no one breathed. All eyes were on me.

"So…he's…dead?" I asked

"I-I don't know, but All I know is that he hasn't made a move to do anything…and…he might not."

That was always the plan…we were going to leave the killing to Sasuke because they assumed that he would kill them all, to kill Itachi, that was when he left, that was 3 years ago and we aren't 15 anymore…"_he's probably dead by now__." _They would say.

"So you want us to risk OUR lives so we can TRY, and kill them!" yelled Naruto.

"I need everyone to leave the room except Lee, Neji, and Kiba". She said as she sat back down.

I got up and left the room followed by Ino, Hinata, and Naruto.

He shut the door behind him.

He frowned as Ino ran to the door and put her ear on it. She was smirking like there was no tomorrow. "I'll tell you guys what they're saying!!"

"Let's see…" she repeated what she could here. "We need...blah blah blah… A Sacrifice..."

We all stopped breathing and starred at Ino hard. Her smirk fell and her eyes went wide with fear, she pulled her ear away from the door and gasped.

"What did you hear Ino!?" Asked Naruto

"Um nothing just that they would have to kill a bird as a…um… Sacrifice."

"Is that it?" I asked in an irritated tone

"Y-yes" she stammered.

The door then opened and Neji plunged down the stairs followed by Kiba anger was written all over they're faces.

We all looked in the room and say Lee on his hands and knees tears flowing down his face, and Tsunade was no where to be found.

"Lee-San?" I reached out a hand to him and he stopped crying he looked up at me and smiled "come Sakura-Chan you must get ready for your mission we leave tomorrow!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs I could still see tears in his eyes as we passed the bench…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what do you think? Was it good? Did you like it?????? I need to know!!!!!!

(Sigh) I really hope that you LOVE it and if it's not that much trouble could you please review?

Bye


	2. was it really a dream?

**Sacrifice**

By: PinkNinja101

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakrua turned around and gave her house one last look knowing very well that it would be a few months before she saw it once again.

She placed on her ANBU mask and proceeded to the bridge where she would meet her team. Her outfit was casual, black spandex, white tank top, forehead protector, and all her weapon pouches. She had her long pink locks tired back into a pony tail where they would bounce with ever step.

She heard thunder and stopped, she took a look at the sky to see huge black storm clouds.

"Sakura"?

She smiled and turned to see Lee standing behind her. "Hello Lee!" she ran over to him and he gave a weak and forced smile. "What's wrong, ever since yesterday you've been acting strange so have Neji and Kiba".

Lee just starred at her with a look of pure horror on his face. "Ther-theres something that…I need to tell you Sakura…chan."

"What is it"? Lee held up his hand and smoothed it over her cheek.

"I- "

"Hey Sakrua Chan"!!!!! Lee retracted his hand quickly and glared at Naruto then smiled as he saw Hinata and Ino with him, he wouldn't start something if it wasn't just Naruto who interrupted his _romantic _moment with _his_ Sakura-chan.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata, _Ino". _She glared as she said Ino's name but recoveredas she turned to Lee "I'msorry Lee what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes Lee whatever did you want to tell Sakura?"

Everyone turned to see Neji and Kiba walking side by side towards them.

"Well screw meeting at the bridge, let's just meet in front of the ramen shop and eat some ramen!" yelled Naruto. We all look around and indeed we we're in front of the ramen store.

Lee sighed in frustration as he looked at Kiba and Neji, "Naruto we have to get going we have no time to eat ra-" Lee's stomach grumbled as if it was displeased with what he was saying, and judging by the should of that it is VERY displeased!!!

Lee scrathed the back of his head and laughed to himself. "well I am alittle hungry….maybe one quick bit couldn't hurt." Him and Naruto raced over to the ramen stand and ordered 2 huge bowls of ramen.

"they are so going to get sick and barf!" said Ino in a disgusted tone.

Surprised to hear he speak I looked at her and she was looking at me she looked angry that I was giving her a 'I don't care what the hell you have top say' look. But her eyes told a different story…they we're sad and it was almost like she was…scared.

I was taken back into reality by a strong husky voice. "What was Lee going to tell you Sakura?" He asked in a somewhat to casual tone.

"How should I know Neji?" I turned back to ino but she was gladly flirting with two guys at the ramen stand (not lee and Naruto), and Hinata was playing with Kiba's Dog Akamaru.

I them felt strong hands on my wrist but when I went to glare at whom ever touchrd me I was yanked baround and was face to face with Neji. I let out a small gasp as I landed on his rock hard chest.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO SAKURA-CHAN?!!! I herd Naruto srem and foot steps running towards us. Neji looked up for a splite second and I knew what I had to do.

I slamed my fist up his chine so he would relese me and I spon on the ground and swiped his feet he landed on his back hard.

**"Hell ya that's what I'm taken about girl!" **Yelled inner Sakrua

Everyone was silent, no one moved, no one breathed. I was pround of myself but I felt it soon be replaced with fear.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but decided not to look I mean it was probably Naruto or Lee. The grip kept getting stronger until it felt like my shoulder was going to shatter.

I turned around and gasped, standing in front of me was Itachi Uchiha.

I was now running throught the trees I could feal his breath on my neck and I ran faster.

I wanted so bad to fight him so I could stop running but I knew I would surely die a painful death if I stoped. 'why did I hit him…how did I hit him? I have never been able to scratch that guy but now I can knock him out!" I asked myself

I yelped as I tripped over a root and flew in the air, I soon landed face first in the ground. I didn't move I dug my nails into the dirt trying to hear where he was. But he was nowhere.

I stood up only to be pushed into a tree and have a kunai placed at my throat. I gasped and turned around to see Itachi smirking at me.

"you weak pathetic girl" he hissed into my hear. "I expected you to try and fight or is this really all you have?"

I tried to break free from his grasp but all I got was the kunai shoved into mythroat. I let out a rasping scream of pain and then Itachi dropped me. I slowly looked up t his face and almost yelled once more his face was different, it was younger, it was Sasuke….

………………..

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around I was on the bridge I soon felt warm tears protrude from my eyes. I carefully whipped them away as I say Hinata and Ino kneeling in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to stand but was pushed back down by lee.

"Where's Itachi"? I asked as I rubbed my soar neck.

"Sakura you we're attacked"! Yelled Kiba

I looked over at him and say that he was helping Neji to his feet he had bruises all over him.

"I know Kiba but By who?" I had gotten the idea that the whole Itachi thing was just my imagination, mostly because I didn't want to think about…Sasuke.

"Some rouge ninja, they can out of nowhere and just attacked you!" He said as he led Neji over to me. "They tried to take you with them but Neji here beet the crap out of them!" he yelled with confidence

"Then they're leader came and beat the shit out of him…." Said Lee with a smirk.

Neji glared at him. "at least I was trying to save her MR..-I –have-to-hide-so-they-don't-see-me!"

He pouted and looked away from his glare." I wasn't hiding!"

Neji then turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Well"?

I looked at him with confusion, "um…..thanks"? I said hoping that that was what he wanted.

I sighed and grabbed my wrist. "I am your team you know….."

I raised my eyebrow trying to decide what to do next. He pointed to my hand and I gasped.

"oh you want me to heal you?!" I asked with pure rage.

"Well if we don't get going soon we'll fall behind"! he said annoyed.

I looked around and saw that Naruto. Hinata, and Ino we're gone. "oh.." I gathered chakra into my hands and got to work. His wounds weren't that bad but it still took about 30 minutes to heal it all.

"Done!" I stood up and looked at my work. "its perfect Neji you can get up know!"

He stood up and flexed his arm, then his leg, then his other leg- "for crying out load it's fine lets just go!"

He smirked and nodded

We ran towards the forest like we planned to do a long time ago. "How long until we catch up with them?" I asked while dodging a branch.

"About half a day" said Lee as he starred at me from the corner of his eye which did NOT go unnoticed by me what so ever.

**"What the hell is bushy bro staring at?" asked Sakrua's inner self with a grunt. **

_I don't know, and don't call him that his names lee-san!" I yelled back angrily_

**"What's he care he response to both anyway! Besides he can't hear me!"**

"We're here" said Neji as he stopped in a clearing and looked around.

"Um where are we exactly?" asked Lee with a frown

I also looked at Neji and say both him and Lee looking at me funny.

"What? Did you hurt yourself again"?

"Sakura…you're bleeding…" said Neji as he took a step towards me.

I looked at my hands and my legs but say nothing. "Where?" I asked worriedly

"y-your neck…" studded Lee he seemed scared as if I had a life threatening injury or something…

"m-my throat…?"

_I tried to break free from his grasp but all I got was the kunai shoved into my __throat__. I let out a rasping scream of pain and then Itachi dropped me._

My breathing increased as I put my hand up to my neck and sure enough there was blood and lots of it….

……………..

That's is for now People! Was it short? Yes. Do I care? No. lol jk well I would like it if you reviewed and if you do you get to have your name on the next chapter into! Not a big reward but what eles am I suppose to give you? And I have a new rule! If I don't post the next chapter until I get at least three reviews! Buh bye!

And remember I do not own Naruto!!!!


	3. Side effect: the little red pill

**Sacrifice**

By: PinkNinja101

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Side effects**

Oh Oh Oh!!! I didn't forget those who replied but I'll show you at the end of the chapter!

_……………….._

_My breathing increased as I put my hand up to my neck and sure enough there was blood and lots of it…._

"Sakura..?" asked Lee with caution "W-what did you do?"

I fell to my knees as I saw the blood keep coming. Why was there no pain….wait a minute! I took out a piece clothe and whipped all the blood away. I herd both Lee and Neji gasp in shock.

I reached up to examine the wound but there was none….just skin no cut or anything! "um…what just happened?" Neji asked as he an Lee were at my side

"I-I don't know" I stammered. "But maybe I should um…take a rest" I felt like I wanted to faint but I couldn't faint twice in a day I think people would start to think of me as a nuisance…..like Sasuke had….

"I hear a river up that way" I saw Neji point to a clearing. "You can ride on my back until we get there".

I stood up with wobbly legs and started forward. "No I think I can- ahhh!"

I tripped over thin air and landed in Neji's arms

"Then again I didn't eat so I'm a little hungry and you know I can't walk on an empty stomach!" I tried to reassure.

Neji raised an eyebrow at me and I grew angry. "OK fine I give up I can't walk so just pick me up and-"

Before I could finish I was on Neji's back being cared like a child on piggy back!

Before I could protest we were moving at breath taking speed. I mean sure I don't weigh a lot but shouldn't I slow him down a little bit? I mean come on what is this guy? superman? I said to myself

We were there in a matter of minutes and he set me down by a river.

"Are you thirsty Sakura-Chan?" asked lee eyeing me with worry.

I looked t the river and then back at him, then the river, then him. He seemed to get the point and he chuckled. "Oh well we are by a river sakura-chan but I could always put some in my hand and-

"LEE"! Yelled Neji as he sat on the ground rubbing his temples. "She'll be fine just leave her alone!!" he turned to me and extended his hand, there was a little red pill sitting innocently in the middle of his palm.

"Neji not yet!" I looked at Lee and saw him shaking with anger.

"Take it, Sakura it will make you feel…better." His words seemed to falter as they came out of his mouth, but I did have a horrible head ache and maybe it would make me feel….better.

"NO" Lee divide towards the pill but all he got was a face to ground encounter.

I reached for the pill and popped it in my mouth I took one last look at lee, he was giving me a horrified look that would make a little girl cry out to him, but I wasn't a little girl, then, I swallowed.

"Good" said Neji as he stood up with ease. "You should be feeling….better in the mourning so get some rest!" he then diapered and I was left alone with Lee still moping around as if I had died.

"Lee I-

"Forget it Sakrua just get some rest and you'll feel….better."

I flinched as he remover the suffix "Chan" from my name. And if anyone pauses before saying 'better' I swear someone's goanna get hurt!

I rolled onto the ground and closed my eyes by mourning we would be on our way…to our death…..

…………………….

"Sakura-Chan you need too get up, we'll be leaving soon!" I heard Lee's voice but just couldn't wake up.

"Sakura!"I slowly opened my eyes as Neji shook me awake. "Hurry and get ready we leave as soon as we pack up camp!" he then stood and left me to look into Lee's eyes. I wonder if he was still up set about the- oh hey that pill really worked!

I scrambled up and turned to Neji, "I don't know what was in that pill Neji, but I felt MUCH better now!"

I walked onto the water and stated to skip around I noticed a heavy atmosphere and looked back, I say Neji's head bend and Lee was uneasily playing with the grass. "Guys?"

"the minute I said it, it was like I turned on the "duh" button and they both started packing like nothing had happened.

**"Is ****it just me or have they been acting extra weird lately?" Asked inner Sakura **

I just shrugged it off and went back to jumping in the water, but something wasn't right, something was different. I looked down at my ankle and froze….it was under water.

I looked at Neji and Lee and caught Neji staring wide eyed at my foot but he sharply turned away and through a bag over his shoulder. "side effect" was all he said before he was gone.

I took a bag and followed Lee to where it was we were going.

"Sakura-Chan….?"

I turned to Lee and smiled "yes Lee?"

"I want you to promise me something…" he stopped on a tree branch and turned to me

"Ok, what is it"? I stopped on a branch ahead of him.

"I want you to promise me that whatever happens, you won't put any blame on Naruto, Hinata, or Ino."

"um…I guess so but what could happen?"

He just nodded at me and took off. All I say of him was a green blur and decided to follow before I fell behind.

When we finally say Neji he was with Naruto.

_I __wonder__ where Ino and Hinata are?_

We both stopped as we say Naruto attack Neji to the ground.

………..

"dam it Neji you can't just do that to her!"yelled Naruto as he flung another kunai in his direction. "You should have told me!"

Neji easily dodged it and got into a fighting stance. "I knew I **shouldn't** have told you!" Neji than did a view hand seals. "Byokugan!" his eyes turned white.

A look of despair crossed Naruto's face until he heard Sakrua's voice. "Naruto! Neji!" Both boys turned to see Sakura and Lee running at them.

"Lets see how Sakrua feels about this shall we Neji!" Naruto boomed and ran towards Sakura, but he was out cold before he was fully turned around.

He could just faintly see Sakrua leaning over him painting. "Naruto!" he felt her smooth a hand over his cheek. "…Naruto hold on its ok!" why did she seem scared he'd been hit by Neji before. "Neji what did you do to him?!"

"It's a simple sleeping jutsu; he'll be awake by tomorrow." He pulled Naruto over his shoulder and began to walk.

"NO Sakrua you have to listen to me!" Naruto tried to move his lips but nothing came out but a small gasp.

"Well he had better wake up soon!" she yelled

"Why?" Neji stopped and turned to here with an raised eyebrow.

"So I can ask him why he was so upset with you!" she looked like she wanted to punch him but Sakura was way to smart for that.

**Come on girl give him what he deserves! Keeping secrets like that! The nerve of that man. **Inner Sakrua was busy punching the air to notice that they had started to walk again and we're by now overwhat had just happened.

……….

The sun was right above them now and they we're taking a break by a stream. Sakura did her best to ease the genjutsu that Neji had placed on him but it didn't work very well.

"so where's Hinata and Ino?" I asked while placing my foot into the water unable to get it to stay above water.

"There are up ahead a ways we'll catch up to them-

"Do…they….k-know?"

We all we're startled by Naruto's words but keep strait faces, I mean Neji should have expected him to be able to get out of a simple sleeping jutsu.

"New plan" Neji stated. "Sakrua go find Hinata and Ino and stay with them until further notice!" he then walked to my side and looked at my foot in the water. "do u feel drained of your chakra?"

Now that I think about It ever since I woke up I did fell very weak but I just thought I was tired.

"Let me guess, side effect?" I asked in an angry tone.

"No need to make a bid deal about it!" he smirked. "Its noth-

"DON"T SAY IT'S NOTHING NEJI HYUGA!! IF I CAN"T CONTROLL MY CHAKARA THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO HEAL YOUR SORRY ASS WHEN YOU GET HURT!! By now I was standing and poking him in the chest. "now when I get back-" I stopped and looked at everyone's face, it was full of sadness and regret.

"You know sometimes I get the feeling that I'm never going to get home…." I stepped back and glared at everyone. "Can anyone explain that to me!?" I was on the verge of tears knowing that they we're hiding something from me.

No one moved….no one said a word…so… I left.

I ran in the direction where I could feel Hinata and Ino, maybe they knew and would tell me what was going on.

I could see Ino now she was sleeping…..WAIT sleeping In the middle of the day? No, something wasn't right. I came to a halt about a yard away. I was painting and gasping for air.

"What's wrong….with….me?" I felt so weak and drained of all my chakra.

I was forced to walk closer then I heard it….it was Hinata, she was screaming! She was in pain!!!

Ignoring my direr need for air I raced to her tears filling my eyes afraid I was to late.

_"well your all here for a mission…the same mission…I need you guys to kill…the Akatsuki members…all of them_

I felt as if I was running in slow motion, as if my body couldn't keep up with my mind

_Kisame _

I could see her!

_Tobi_

I was getting so close….

_Zetsu_

I heard another mind numbing scream as I say her……it was my scream…..

_Sasori_

She was torn into pieces…..my breath caught in my throat, and I fell on my knees….

_And….._

I crawled over to her and froze, her eyes were looking strait into mine…but they were dead, they held no color. I now felt hot tears roll down my face.

_Itachi…Uchiha._

"INO!!!!"

_………………….._

_Dun dun dun…….cliffy? YES!!! Was it good? You have to review and tell me!!!!! Mwhahah I am so evil I just love cliffy endings…well only when I write them , when I'm readying a __story__ someone __else__wrote__ and __it just ends like "BAAM"…..well that pisses me off!!!! Lol here are the people who reviewed to the last chapter! And guys…__..whips__ tear form eyes thank you so much for reviewing!! You guys rock!!!! I always write faster when I get GOOD reviews (hint hint) so anyways……._

Xxxsakuraxxxx

BloodySakuraBlossom

Seguha

DarkAngel

Radrrox

Thx again for reviewing!!!! You had better do it again!!!! Lol JK!!


	4. Death at the funeral

**Sacrifice**

By: PinkNinja101

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Death ****At the funeral**

Ok some of you might have noticed that Kiba is no where to be found…..because I forgot about Kiba….and I'm sorry, I'll put him in this one and he'll do something random ok?

Oh and yes this is a weird title but if you read I'm sure you'll get it!

Oh and I really think that this is my worst chapter….if u guys would can u tell me if I did anything wrong or if I should change anything?

………………….

_"INO!!!!"_

I shuck her, trying to get her to wake up, even though deep down I knew she never would…..

"I think you should worry more about this one more than that one…"

I heard a bone chilling voice and spun around, I gasped as I say Hinata being held up by her throat by none other than, _Itachi_

I stood up and glared at him. "You did this?" I grabbed a kunai and held it in my hand defensively. "Let her GO!"

He smirked and looked at Hinata, "you mean her?" his grip tightened and I could faintly hear her gasp for air, she wasn't moving at all. "Do you feel weak?" he asked as his smirk got bigger. "Because you're shaking."

I looked at my hand and indeed I was shaking, my whole body was shaking and I was having trouble staying focused. "L-let…her…go!" my words were shaky and they came out in unsteady gasps.

With a flick of his wrist Hinata was thrown at a tree, causing it to snap. "HINATA!" I ran to her but was stopped as I hit Itachi. "G-get…away!" I yelled

"No."

I stared at him then jumped back as his hand touched my face. "What do you want?" I was now so exhausted that I couldn't see start, everything came at me in a blur. "What's…wrong…with me….?" I choked out as I feel to my knees and grabbed my throat gasping for air.

I looked up at his eyes and gasped there were crimson red….just like…."The…pill…."

He chuckled. "Yes, I guess since your going to die I could tell you what happened." He smirked as he took a step forward.

'T-they betrayed me?" I could see him getting closer and closer until he stud in front of me.

"Yes, they we're given an assignment, to get you here, then leave without you, they we're to get as far away as possible." He stated "Then We would kill you!" he bent down and grabbed me by my throat; he picked me up off the ground.

_We?_ I thought. "W-why." I could feel the tears pouring out of my eyes. "T-they…wouldn't……do….that"

"They had to" he replied as I f it was as simple as day.

"Why" I asked again

"Because, you we're meant as a sacrifice to your village so you're dear Hokage could live!"?" I heard him growl in the back of his throat.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Tsunade wanted me dead so she wouldn't have to die! I realized that I still had the kunai in my hand and I squeezed it. "NO she wouldn't do that!" I yelled. I was surprised that I said it without faultier, but now it was even harder to breath.

"That's what you think." He picked up a shuriken and put it on my arm; he pushed down and made a gash down my arm leaving a trail of blood behind.

I cringed as he did so but didn't make any noise. I lifted up the kunai and went to slash him across the face, but all I got was air and a hard fall to the ground. I looked up and say Itachi a few feet away, his cheek was bleeding and he looked very angry.

"You stupid bitch!" he yelled and ran at me. I could fell my body go numb and my eye site was being taken over by darkness. I watched him bring his arm back; he was going to stab me with a long sword like weapon.

I saw a blur go in front of me, he struck Itachi and turned to me. My mind couldn't register I knew who it was but in a way I didn't. The man held up a kunai and struck me. That was that last thing that I say because my mind was enclosed in darkness.

………………

"Neji what's going on?" asked Naruto. He was still tired and his body still didn't respond to him his command so all he could do was lay there while Sakura was being killed... "Is Sakrua ok!?" he yelled at Neji but he just kept ignoring him so he turned to Lee.

"Lee what's happenin-

Lee was turned towards Naruto and wasn't watching what was happening. "Naruto, I can't…watch it…I'm sorry." He looked down trying to hide the tears.

"Dam it"

They both turned to Neji as he sat behind a bush watching the action. "He got Ino and Hinata too!"

"WHAT!!?" Naruto shoot up ignoring his body's protest. "He looked over at where the fight was taking place and froze. He saw Ino lying on the ground…dead, Hinata was lying by a tree he wasn't sure if she was ok or not. But the one thing that caught his attention the most was Sakrua….there was a man standing in front of her….wait that was……Sasuke.

Naruto started to run that way and Neji and Lee followed. "Naruto what are you doing your going to break the deal!" yelled Neji as he ran to catch up with Naruto's unbeatable speed.

"I don't care I'm going to save her!" he was almost there when he say Sasuke hit Sakrua. She gracefully fell to the ground. Sasuke picked her up and turned to Naruto.

"She's dead." that was all he said before he was gone.

"NOOOO!" Naruto just stood there he couldn't move he was frozen there. _She can't be dead, she just can't be__, he thought._

_"_Oh Hinata" Naruto slowly raised his head and watched Neji stroke Hinata's cheek with care, It was certain…..she was dead.

And Ino wasn't any better off, she had blood everywhere and her eyes we're boring into his. Through this Whole journey, Ino only said one thing to him when they left Sakura, Kiba, Lee, An Neji at the bridge……wait…where was Kiba? He thought.

He looked around and didn't see him, so he gave up on him and looked back to where Sakura was before she was….killed….

He suddenly grew angry and he didn't know what was happening but he felt so mad, and sad, that his emotions where poring out of him without his permission. He pointed at the two boys as his body started to shake with anger. **"THIS!" **he yelled.** "****T****his****. I****s your fault!"**

_"__Why__ would anyone do this?"_

He picked up a kunai and ran at Neji. "I'm going to kill you!!! He yelled, but was soon stopped by Lee's punch to the head. He fell to the ground with a thud and didn't move.

"You think I we don't know that Naruto?"

Lee picked up Ino and threw her over his shoulder; he grabbed Naruto and did the same. He turned around to face Neji but was met by Kiba. "KIBA!" lee wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes. "W-where were you?"

"I was going to try and stop Itachi from hurt anyone but…Sasuke…Stopped me." His head had a trickle of blood flowing from his temple and had gashes everywhere on his body. "I really tried but he said it was fate…and I couldn't stop fate."

He took a step closer to Lee and gabbed Naruto from him. But he never took his eyes off of Ino's mangled body.

"We should go now." They both turned at looked at Neji, he was holding Hinata bridle style in his arms and his hair was covering his eyes. "w-we need to get these guys back before Itachi comes back…"

They nodded and took off towards Konoha. None of them noticed a pair of crimson eyes glaring at them while smirking just a few feet behind them.

………………

It was raining…..it was dark…..and everyone, cried.

It was **they're** fault, that **she** was gone…and yet..They cried.

"We are gathered here today, to morn and honor Hinata, Ino…and Sakrua"

To the left of the cemetery stood what was left of team 10. Silent tears fell from Naruto's eyes and peacefully landed on the ground along with the rain……

"It was us…..who killed her….wasn't Lee?"

He looked up at Naruto and shocks his head "We did this for our village Naruto…she saved our village…"

"No…THEY saved our village" he said in a stern voice.

"They we're killed by the Akatsuki: members and they died for our country; they died for all of you..All of** us**." As the Hokage spoke she burst out in tears knowing that, if she wouldn't have given them that mission they would all be alive…well most of them would be.

Kakashi comforted her as she cried. He looked over at Naruto and stared into his eyes. His head was wrapped in clothe and his eyes were red from crying. Naruto had said that Sasuke had taken off with her

The rain continued to fall and Naruto sank to his knees. "I should have asked him when I had the chance she would still be….alive.

"I hate you Neji." Said Naruto as he walked up to the podium and glared at Tsunade. "I hate all of you!" he knocked down the podium and screamed. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Naruto" stated kakashi as he reached out to the crying boy. "You have to stop this….your making a scene"

Naruto's eyes grew red and his breathing increased. Everyone could now see his red chakra building up around him. "CAUSE A SCENE?" his nails turned into claws and a few people started to run away from the boy. "YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CAUSE A SCENE?" Then his teeth turned into fangs and his voice got deep and scratchy.

"THEY ARE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" HE finger pointed at Tsunade, and the crowd gasped.

"Naruto?" Tsunade was clinging onto kakashi for support and watching Naruto with wide eyes you need to stop your just upset is a-"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" his body was shaking and the wind around them was violent. "YOU KILLED HER JUST SO YOU COULD LIVE, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL HER! SAKURA WOULD HAVE GLADLY GIVEN HER LIFE FOR YOU. Kakashi pulled away from Tsunade and glared at her. "BUT, WHEN YOU GO BEHIND HER BACK AND GIVE HER A DEATH SENCECE…."

"What did you do Tsunade?" started kakashi his voice was deep and sounded like he was going to explode from pure angry "Did you give away my students life without her knowing?"

"I didn't want to kakashi…I really didn't but I-

"SHUP UP!" Everyone turned to look at Neji who was now standing behind Naruto.

"Hinata is dead and that's all that matters! Let's just give them a proper burial!"

"NO" I'm going to kill her first!" Naruto dived at the Hokage but was thrown aside and landed on the ground with a thud.

Standing before the Hokage was Itachi…..

…………..

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a dark room with no windows. I was in a bed with black silk sheets and my head was throbbing in pain. I felt so drained that it took awhile to sit up without gasping for air.

I heard a sigh followed by a deep voice "I see you're finally awake…"

I spun my head to the side to see man sitting at the side of the bed on a chair. "Kabuto!"

He laughed and stood up. "I was assigned to heal your wounds...which weren't easy by the way….and i was to leave when you wake up so…..bye…" he started for the door.

I cringed. I never thought that I would say this to him but here it goes. "Wait!!"

He stopped and turned around. "Yes?" he was smirking at me.

"Um…what…happened?" I shifted in the bed so I could sit at the end of it.

"It's not my place to tell you, you'll have to wait." He was then gone, without using the door.

I fumed. Now I was all alone, sitting in a lightless room with no where to go….or is there….

I used the pool at the end of the bed to push myself up. I steadied myself until I was able to walk on my own. I slowly made my way to the door and placed my hand on the knob. I slowly turned it and stepped forward. I poked my head outside of the door and looked to the right...Nothing…I looked to the left….nothing….

I slowly stepped out and gasped as a black figure loomed over me. "You forgot to look up Sakrua." Said Kabuto with a calm and casual voice. "I did say that I was to leave you but I said nothing about not coming back." I looked up at him and say he was caring a plate of food with a glass of water.

I glared at him but slowly made my way back into the room; I limped over to the bed and sat down.

Kabuto came in and shut the door behind him, he walked over to a table that I hadn't seen before and set the tray down. "You can eat whenever you like…just don't try to escape again, I won't be guarding the door this time and I'm going to have to trust you." He calmly walked over to me and adjusted his glasses. "Can, I trust you Sakura-Chan?"He asked

"No" I replied honestly. I mean why would I say yes? When he leaves I'm just going to escape again! I thought.

"I see" he walked over to the door and stopped. "I'll have the others guard you for now, but they won't let you get anywhere near the door like I did, besides." He paused and looked at me. "You're in no condition to fight." He added as he this time opened the door and shut it behind him."

I looked at the food but immediately dismissed the idea of eating it. It could be full of poison and like kabuto said, I wasn't in any condition to do much of anything, including walking over there.

I lay in the bed and closed my eyes, I thought about what had happened….wait…..Sasuke!

I bolted up in the bed only to find him lying on the bed next to me…..

…………..

"Itachi!" yelled Tsunade. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He glared at her and took a step forward. "I'm here to kill you….."

"WHAT?" she took a couple steps back and bumped onto Kakashi. "But what about the deal?"

"It's off, she's not dead….." he took out a kunai and held it above her head. "NOW DIE!!!"

……………….

She's alive!!! But for how long? Mwahaha!!! Jk

Well what did you think? I don't think it was all that great but that's for you to decide!!! (Hint hint) sorry again about the whole Kiba thing…..well here are the people who commented!

pinkcherryblossom225

DarkAngel

Lyneia

BloodySakuraBlossom

Seguha

If I missed anyone please let me know!! And don't forget to comment!!!


	5. Pushed to the limit

**Sacrifice**

By: PinkNinja101

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it took me so long to post, I was a little busy with the mall, and now that I'm broke…..i can update!!!! Anyways I hope that you love the chapter.

_"Itachi!" yelled Tsunade. "What the hell are you doing here?" _

_He glared at her and took a step forward. "I'm here to kill you….."_

_"WHAT?" she took a couple steps back and bumped onto Kakashi. "But what about the deal?"_

_"It's off, she's not dead….." he took out a kunai and held it above her head. "NOW DIE!!!"_

…….

"S-sasuke?" I whispered. He turned his head towards me with his eyes closed. I needed to see if he was real…I needed to touch him, just to make sure. I held my hand inches above his face. I didn't breath, afraid that this would end….and he'd be gone…..again.

My hand was shaking; I moved it down until it caressed his face, ever so gently. I couldn't help but smile at this. He was real…and he was looking at…..wait he was looking at me!!?? I retracted my hand with a gasp. I hadn't noticed his eyes open.

"S-sasuke!" I stuttered. Great now I sound like Hinata. He smirked and again closed his eyes. i gulped as his hand came up and touched my face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, it was like he was asking me. What color is the sky!

His hand then stopped moving and he opened his eyes. I then noticed that I had grabbed his hand and moved off my face. He then glared at me. "I asked you a question Sakrua!" his voice was husky and deep. And the way my name rolled off his tongue, I felt like I couldn't breath. After I noticed that I hadn't said anything I began to worry.

"Um…you kidnapped me…." I replied. He gave a heavy sigh and sat up.

"I meant why are you in my bed?" he retorted

I looked around the room and noticed another bed on the other side. "oh" I whispered. "I um…I'm…sorry." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was apologizing to sasuke Uchiha!!!! An s-class criminal!!! A missing Nin, a guy who could snap my head off at any given moment….i was apologizing to _the enemy._

He cocked his head and smirked. "you don't mean that do you?" he asked me with the same deep voice. I felt like I was being threatened by him. I needed to get away and get back to the village!

"no…" I said looking down away from his gaze. **You****r**** so pathetic you can't even ****look**** him in the eyes….and you call yourself a ninja!!!** Screamed inner Sakrua, she was very displeased. I then looked back up and decided it was time for me to leave. "No I am not sorry!" I said sternly. I wanted to laugh at his now surprised expression but it would ruin my façade. "And if you don't mind I need to be going now!." I added. I turned away from him and slipped off the bed. I walked over to the door and reached for the knob.

I was then thrown back against a wall by a tremendous force. I gasped the air left my lungs. I fell to the ground with a grown. "you didn't have to be so hard on her." Came Sasuke's voice. He was still in the same spot on the bed, but now he was sitting up smirking towards the door.

I lifted my head to see who had attacked me and grimaced as I saw kabuto smiling down at me. "you again?" I asked as I used the wall to aid me in getting up. "You said that you-

"I changed my mind." He said while walking over to sasuke. This was my chance! My chance to escape and get my freedom!!!

I ran over to the door but flew back as a kunai plunged towards my head. I landed on my feet and glared at kabuto.

"tisk tisk aren't we in a hurry to get out of here." Kabuto smirked at me and turned to Sasuke.

"you really tried to kill her?" he asked with disbelief. "I didn't think you actually had a backbone." He said sarcastically.

Kabuto glared at him. "what are you talking about?" he asked. "I've killed many shinobe, men…and women." He added with another smirk

"well, I told you before…if she dies….I'm going to kill you!" he growled. He then stood up and walked over to me. He grabbed my wrist and lead me over to the door. "come on" he mumbled while pulling me.

I tried to pull him off but his grip got tighter. "let go!" I yelled. Before I knew it I was on the floor laying on my back. He…he dropped me! I thought in disbelief. I looked up at him and he was glaring down at me.

I then remember, that I wasn't the weak girl that use to follow him, the girl that would sacrifice everything, just so that he would look at me…no…I was more….i was a, a shinobi that will never courier down to anyone!! I stood up and glared back at him, I had to show that I wasn't afraid of him.

His glare intensified, he was trying to get me to look away, but I wouldn't. I kept glaring at him until he started to smirk…again. "What?!" i asked

"as mush as I would like to stay here and watch your little staring compaction, we should go." Said kabuto also glaring at Sasuke. "don't you think…._Sasuke__?" _he emphasized his name, almost in a mocking tone. And this Sasuke did not like.

Sasuke turned to kabuto and punched him dead in the jaw. A loud cracking noise echoed threw the room, as his jaw bone shattered. He fell to the ground from the impact and grabbed his jaw in pain. "You stupid bastard!!" he screamed.

Sasuke just shrugged as if he had only left a scratch. "Maybe next time you think twice before giving me attitude!" he growled. He then turned to me. I couldn't help but fell a little scared of him now, I mean who wouldn't be?? "You've seen what I can do…now If you don't want me to break something on you, I suggest that you don't push me!" he then grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door.

As we came into the halls I could hear kabuto's screams, of agony. I felt a little bad for him, but all thoughts disappeared as I was dragged and thrown into a cell. "are you kidding me?" I asked with disgusted. "your just going to put me in a cage??!!!" I walked over to the bars and watched Sasuke lock it. The halls we're lite by a signal candle on each wall, I couldn't really see much but I could see Sasuke stick his hands through the bars and hand me a sharp object…it was a kunai.

"I think you might need this, while your in there." He whispered to me. His voice cared threw the halls and bounced off walls. "try not to die thought." He then disappeared with a puff of smoke.I held the weapon in my hands. "SASUKE UCTHIA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" I screamed. I couldn't believe that he just put me in here!!! And what did he mean by you might need this? Its not like there's anything in-

I slowly turned around expecting to see a monster, with green eyes and scales. But surprisingly I was meet by a pair of green eyes….it was Garaa…

………..

Itachi was then knocked aside by Naruto. His fox demon was becoming more and more powerful by the second. "you will not kill her…not until I break every bone her him body…." His voice was so deep now that it shuck the ground.

Itachi smirked. "well I don't see why we couldn't team up together…we could kill her much faster if we-"

"STOP IT!!! ALL OF YOU!!!"

Everyone turned to see lee, his body was shaking and tears flooded down his face. "Naruto…you so obsessed with getting revenge…that you failed to hear what Itachi has said…" he took a step forward. "Sakura-Can is alive…he didn't kill her." Lee sank to his knees and started to sob uncontrollable. Naruto's angry was diminishing and his demon self was retreating. "we-we…almost..killed her! A-and all you can do…is point fingers…when you-you should…be more-worried about…where she is!!"

Naruto also shank to his knees he was now back to normal, though his body still trembled from the sobs. "where I she?" he glared up at Itachi but realized that he was gone. Everyone then feel silent as a thud was heard from behind them. They all turned around and saw the Hokage's body laying limply on the ground…and standing over her was…Itachi.

……

"Garaa what in Kami's name are you doing here?" I asked as I ran to his side on the floor. "are you ok?" he didn't move and was still staring at the place I once stood.

I started to gently shake him. Nothing. "Garaa?!!" I then shuck him hardy but he still didn't move. I slowly reached my hand over to his wrist, there was no pulse….

I slowly crawled away from him to the bars and looked down the halls and saw no one there.

I again turned to look at Garaa. His eyes we're looking into mine….they we're almost…alive somehow…I then shuck my head and sighed. I must be losing it! I thought. I tried to look away from his gaze but my eyes somehow always found they're way back.

"he's been dead for a long time now." Came kabuto's voice from in front of me. "i wonder why his body isn't deteriorating… "he added with a smirk.

"go away before _i_break _your_ jaw." I growled. I was not in the mood for his sarcasm.

He frowned slightly and knelled down to where he was eye level with me. "I'm not the one in the cage, and if you want to stay in there for awhile and end up like him." He glanced at Garaa's limp body and smirked. "I suggest that you keep your fat mouth shut!" he then stood and looked at me expecting me to talk. I turned my head away and heard him chuckle. "good." He was then gone to, and I was left alone, my ego and pride both bruised.

My eyes once again fell on to Garaa's and I glared. "What are you looking at?" I asked him with a growl.

I shuck my head and sighed deeply. "Great now I'm talking to dead people!" I looked over at his body and started to scream. He wasn't there!!! I stood up and started to pound on the bars repeatedly.

A had clasped over my mouth and yanked me to the floor. "Shut up!" the man's breathe was hot as it stung the back of my neck. I tried to struggle but I was soon pined under him. I closed my eyes and thought about happy things. "Sakura?" I then relaxed a little. "Sakrua?" came the voice again I opened my eyes and found that Garaa was hovering over me. I blinked wildly and sat up.

"Garaa?" I asked with disbelief. He smirked and nodded.

"Guess I cam back from the dead huh?" he asked sarcastically.

I nodded and started to scream again. This time he tackled me to the ground and grabbed the kunai that was still in my hands. "Shut up kunoichi, or I'm going to kill you!" he whispered. i continued to squirm under his strong grip. Then I gasped as I felt him push a presser point in my neck. I instantly fell into darkness, looking into his cold emotionless eyes….

….

……….well that sucked…….

Is it just me or was this a little rushed?? I fell like it wasn't good…but at the same time wasn't bad…well anyway please review

Thank you to all who review (which are listed below) and thank you to the people who don't review but still read this….just try to review this time k?

Xxxsakuraxxxx

Seguha

BloodySakuraBlossom

Dreamergirl92813

PaPeR-sTaRs52

pinkcherryblossom225

sorry If I mistedanyone.


	6. The plan and the rescue

**Sacrifice**

By: PinkNinja101

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you to all who review, in encouraged me to write sooner. Please enjoy this chapter

_I nodded and started to scream again. This time he tackled me to the ground and grabbed the kunai that was still in my hands. "Shut up kunoichi, or I'm going to kill you!" he whispered. __i__ continued to squirm under his strong grip. Then I gasped as I felt him push a presser point in my neck. I instantly fell into darkness, looking into his cold emotionless eyes…._

…..

When I opened my eyes I was still in the cell, but this time someone else was there….it was Garaa. I slowly sat up and looked around. I couldn't really see much due to there only be one candle now. I realized now hw small the cage was. It was about the size of a closet!

My head was killing and I felt like my body was being pushed down my gravity. "so you finally awake?" came Garaa's voice from beside me. I slowly turned to him and saw him leaning on a wall smirking at me. "sorry I did that, but someone was going to hear and come to see what the probable was."

"they didn't hear me before?" I winced as my head continued to throb. Every time I talked my head felt like it was going to explode. I could heal myself but that would just waste chakra and I didn't know how much I would need to escape.

He nodded and continued talking. "This place is hundreds of miles long, you'd be lucky if someone came to feed you." He replied with a growl. He wasn't the same I he use to be….he was different….he didn't have the black bags under his eyes anymore, and he looked a lot taller, and mature.

"oh" I said while looking down at the cold hard ground. "so…your…not the same?" I didn't want to angry him to much so I chose my word carefully.

He smirked and laughed to himself. "yes…I no longer have….my Jinchuuriki….oruchimaru took it from me…" his voice started to fade at the end almost as if he…sad…

"but how are you still alive??" I asked him with alarm. "I mean I thought that if your Jinchuuriki was extracted from you that you would instantly be killed!"

He stood up and walked over to the bars. "I thought so to….but I'm here now aren't I?" he turned to me and smiled…he really smiled…

I just stared at him with my mouth hanging wide open. "I-I you're…" I tried to talk but nothing came out.

He then frowned deeply and stepped in front of me. "Please tell me your not going to scream again!" he begged. He knelled down in front of started to shack me. "Earth to Sakrua?" he looked worried.

I then sighed and gave a small smile. "Sorry I was just…surprised." I reassured him. "Now…what's the plan?" I asked

"What plan?" he raised his brow and stood up again. I also stood and smirked at him. "The plane to get the hell out of here!" I replied. he also smirked (which kind of creeps me out by the way.) and nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't have a plan!" he said with a chuckle.

I stopped smirking and glared at him. "How long have you been here??" I asked annoyed.

"About a mouth." He walked over to the wall and leaned on it with his hand sin his pockets. "I never really thought that I would escape…"

"Well we have a lot of work to do then!" I sat down and grabbed a piece of charcoal. "Now lets draw out what we know!"

……………….

Every stood still….they keep starring at the now limp body of they're 5th Hokage. Itachi turned around and left…he just left…no words of departure…anything.

When he was out of site, it was like there was someone who pushed an on button. Everyone rushed over to the Hokage and knelled at her side.

Kakashi checked her pulse and sighed. "she's still alive…but we need to get her to a hospital right away." Everyone nodded and stood back. "I'll carry her." He looked around at who was there. Lee…Neji…Naruto, and Kiba. No one else… "I think I can trust you guys to search for Sakrua, correct?" he asked them hoping that he wasn't making a huge mistake that would devastate the village even more.

"Hai" they replied. Before he could say anything more they we're gone, leaving a trail of dust behind them…

………

"ok so that's the plan…?" he asked with a reaised brow. He was now sitting cross legged in front of me with his arms crossed. I was on my kness smiling ike I hade just solved cancer.

"yes!" I hopped up and put myhands on my hips. "you know what to do?" I asked him hoping that he hadn't already forgotten about the plan.

He also stood and gave a big sigh. "I really don't think this is going to w-"

"GOOD!" I was not about to let him ruin my good mood by doubting me. "the garud will be coming soon so do your work!" I watched him take out a kunai and hand it to me.

"you can do it…I don't want to get messy…" he said with a smirk.

I growled at his and made a deep cut on my leg. I let the blood spill onto the ground and I started to scream.

He pushed me on the floor and pined me down by the shoulders. I started to cry out for help as loud as I could hoping that someone would hear me.

"hey what's going on here?" came a voice from behind us.

Bingo. I thought to myself while trying not to smile. Garaa started to growl and pretend to stab my with the blood soaked kunai.

The man rushed in and threw Garaa off me. Garaa pretended to fall unconsise form the blow and laid on the ground covered in my blood. "hey are you ok miss?" he asked while pulling some hair behind my ear.

"…when is the next time a guard comes?" I asked wile sobbing into his shoulder.

"um…tomorrow at night…why?" he held me in his arms and comforted me. "we should get you to the infirmary…" he added while lightly picking my up.

"good…" I said while I stopped crying. "then you wont be here very long correct?" I asked him with a growl.

"w-what?"

I looked up at him and smirked. "Sorry for doing this." I gathered chakra into my hand and hit him square in the face with my fist.. He dropped me and flew to the back of the cell.

"Garaa, lets go!" I yelled while running out of the cell and, tried to remember the path that we had discussed. I heard Garaa close the cell and yell at me.

"Sakura that's the wrong way!" I turned around to see Garaa running the other way. I looked back the way I came and shrugged. I then started for the way that he said was 'right'.

When I caught up to him we both started to laugh, we had done it…and we we're now both covered in my blood.

I looked down at my leg and saw that it wasn't bleed as bad anymore. I looked around he halls and saw the candles blowing out one by one. I gave a worried look to Garaa but he just kept running.

"They blow out when there is trouble…we have to get out of here before someone comes to see what happened." He took a sharp turn and I almost fell over.

"you failed to mention that before we left!" I said through gritted teeth. The halls we're getting narrower and had to start to run with him in front and me behind.

"Ya sorry about that…" he said uncaringly. We then came to a stop as it became pitch dark in the tunnel… "Garra?" I whispered. I could feel him standing over me now his hot breath fanning my face.

"what?" his voice seemed far away somehow…almost like he wasn't in front of me….

I pushed whoever was in front of me and gasped as the candles came back on….revealing orochimaru.

……

Well??? U like?? I updated a lot faster then I thought I would…and I am soooo happy with your reviews..I added more detail this time so plz tell me what you think. sry my chapters are so short…I try but I fing good places to end and…well you know…here are the lovely people that reviewed!!

pinkcherryblossom225

seguha

c.b.o.l.

Dreamergirl92813

If anyone else reviews I'll put ur name up since I posted so early


	7. running out of time

**Sacrifice**

By: PinkNinaj101

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 7

Running out of time

Here's the next chapter, and I encourage you guys to read my new story, 'The chosen ones' I think it has a good story line, and its sad….at the end, well enough about that, if anyone would like to adopt a story just ask me about it and I'll show you what I have. I am also excepting requests. I'm use to writing like 5 stories at once, but I only have two right now. So please let me know if you want me to write something

………

_"Ya sorry about that…" he said uncaringly. We then came to a stop as it became pitch dark in the tunnel… __"__Garaa__?"__ I whispered. I could feel him standing over me now his hot breath fanning my face. _

_"__what__?" his voice seemed far away somehow…almost like he wasn't in front of me…._

_I pushed whoever was in front of me and gasped as the candles came back on….revealing orochimaru. _

…..

I gasped and jumped back. "orochimaru?!" I growled. I looked back at Garaa and saw that he was about to throw a kunai at him, I smirked. "what are you doing here?" I asked causally.

I smirked at me and moved just in time to dodge the kunai. I was the unfortunate one, the kunai struck me in the shoulder and a yelled out in pain. "GARAA!!!" i looked at him and he had a worried expression on his face. I grabbed the kunai in my shoulder and pulled it out wincing from the pain. I threw it on the ground and walked over to Garaa glaring at him.

I sudden voice boomed through the halls and made me jump. "your reflexes aren't that good." I turned around a growled at orochimaru. "you should have dodged that easily…." He stuck his tongue out and licked the blood off the kunai.

I started at him in horror then turned to Garaa when he started to growl, but I took a step back when I realized he was growling at…me. "G-Garaa?" I asked. He took a step towards me and I backed up into the wall. "what are you doing?"

He stood in front of me now, his eyes were red and his body was covered in these weird marks…like the ones Sasuke had…I glared at orochimaru. "what did you do to him?!" I yelled I was still trying to back up as Garaa stroked my neck with his hand, which now had razor sharp claws protruding from his fingers.

Orochimaru smirked at me. "are you afraid of him?" he asked. "I made him just for you." He continued to lick the blood from the weapon. "you taste sooo good."

I looked back at Garaa unable to look at orochimaru anymore. I gasped as Garaa bite into my neck. "GARAA STOP IT!!!" I hit him repeatedly on his head trying to get him to let go. I could feel tears flowing down my face. "please stop it…" my fission was getting blurry and I realized he was sucking my blood. I started to hit him harder but I kept getting weaker.

"he can't stop, he is under my control….he always was from the very beginning that wasn't Garaa that was my monster. I killed Garaa a long time ago." He stated while walking towards me. 'Sasuke won't like this one bit, but what do I care his body will be mine soon enough." I soon couldn't hear him and I started to slide down the wall Garaa's body sliding down with me.

I heard more voices and a weight being lifted off me. I was picked up and held in a pair of strong arms. I heard the person say something his words we're very comforting. We then started to move. I tried to open my eyes but all I could see was yellow and black. I figured it was the darkness and the candles. I closed my eyes quickly as I was blinded by light.

I was outside! I could make out what was a tree and it weren't by before I could focus hard enough. I heard more voices and I saw another face by the on carrying me. I couldn't see who it was but the person had black hair.

I closed my eyes again but this time not on my own free will. I was falling asleep! I tried to stay awake but my eyes just wouldn't open, tired of fighting I gave in to the darkness and welcomed the sleep. The last thing I remember thinking about was Garaa, I wondered if he was alright, but I soon forgot about him as my mind went blank. "Garaa…."

…..

"is she going to be ok or not?" kakashi was sitting in the waiting room currently yelling at an innocent nurse. "I just want to know if she ok!!!" he gripped the edge of his chair until his knuckles turned white. He was determined not to hurt the poor nurse but his patience was sliming.

"I-I'm S-S-Sorry, sir, but I'm not aloud to s-say anything…" her voice was trembling and that Kakashi took notice of, but he really didn't care, he needed to know if she was ok. She extended her hand trying to give him a clip bored "I-if you could just sign this-. AH!"

She flew back as kakashi knocked it out of her hands and onto the floor. He stood up and started to walk towards her room. He heard the nurse start to cry out for him to stop, but he kept going non the less.

When he reached the door he slowly turned the knob. He pushed open the door and saw Tsunade laying limply on the bed. He walked over to her and stood by the side of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Shizune, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen!" he heard the nurse at the door and turned his head. Shizune was standing by his side peering down at Tsunade also.

"Ok Naomi you may go." She nodded her head towards the nurse motioning for her to leave.. The nurse bowed and left. "Kakashi please try not to make my nurses cry next time, just ask me if you want to see her." She smiled up at him as if he had done nothing wrong.

Kakashi nodded in response and turned his attention back to the woman on the bed. "is she going to be ok?" he asked her.

She went to the other side of the bed and messed with a few buttons there was a beeping noise and then it stopped. "ya…she'll be fine, you got her here just in time." She pushed some hair out of her face and frowned. "I think those poor kids should get they're proper burial when the search team returns with Sakrua." She added.

"what makes you so sure that they'll even come back alive?"

Shizune gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "what are you talking about?!" she asked him. "why would you say something like that?"

Kakashi turned towards the door and started to walk out, but he stopped before he left. "because….Sakura might kill them before the even get the chance to save her." He looked at her waiting to see if she understood, and when she said nothing he continued. "Sakrua was betrayed, by the people she thought would help her, she doesn't know who to trust anymore." He saw her looked own and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"oh…no" Shizune ran out of the m room. "WAIT!" she looked down the halls for him but he was no where in site. "what are we going to do?" she leaned against a wall and lowered herself to the ground. "what are we going to do…..?"

………

"Naruto is she going to be ok?" Lee was leaning over Sakrua who was now laying on Naruto's lap. "I mean she's been out for a while and the bite mark looks pretty bad!" he exclaimed.

They were in a forest somewhere near the fire country. Kiba and Neji were currently keeping a look out above them.

Naruto peered down at Sakrua, he shifted in his position his back was becoming soar from leaning on the tree for so long along with his back side, which was becoming numb from sitting on it. "I'm not sure Lee, but we have to get her to the village before she wakes up." He stood up and winced as his back cracked. "come on guys we're leaving!" he looked up at Kiba and Neji who were up in the trees looking down at them.

They nodded and appeared in front of them. "would you like me to carry her for a while Naruto?" Kiba extended his arm towards him giving him a smile. "I mean you've been caring her for quite awhile now and your probably ti-

"no" that was all he said before walking away towards the village. As much as he wanted to just set her down, just for a moment he wanted to be the first one she saw when she woke up.

Kiba put his hands at his side and watched him walk away. "ok…"

Neji patted him on the shoulder and smirked, he knew that Kiba had a crush on Sakura and it was funny to see him unable to care for her the way he wanted to. "its ok Kiba, you'll get your chance sooner or later."

Kiba glared at him and watched him run after Naruto. He turned his head to Lee and Growled. He was laughing at him! "Don't think its that funny you've been trying to get her for 3 years and you haven't even dated her yet!" he jumped up into the trees and made his way to the group.

"…." Lee looked down at the ground. "ya well if I don't get her to go out with me in 2 days then I'll-"

"LEE!" he stopped and looked to see Naruto yelling at him. "get you ass over here!"

He sighed and made his way over to them. "Then I will run fifty laps around the village!!

Everyone's sweat dropped as he ran past them. "ok…." Naruto sighed and continued walking. "how far are we from the village Neji?" he asked while watching Lee get further and further away. _Where the hell is he going?_

"we have about 2 days worth at the pace we're going." He replied he also watched Lee disappear. "Kiba go see what he's doing."

"no"

"excuse me?"

"you heard me do it yourself lazy bum."

Naruto sweat dropped as he watched them both fight. "and I thought Sakrua and Ino were bad enough. _A/N__:crap__ I forgot about Ino too.__ What is wrong with me?_

"what did you just call me?"

"L-A-Z-Y B-U-M!"

"that's it!" Neji tackled Kiba to the ground and punched him square in the face. "Take that you dog licker!"

"Dog licker?" he pushed Neji off of him and wiped the blood from his mouth. "is that the best you got?"

Neji glared at him but stopped as he heard a moan. He turned to see Sakura waking up. "Sakura!" he watched Kiba run over to her and embrace her in a hug.

"get off moron!" Naruto pushed him away and set Sakura on the ground. "Sakura are you alright?"

………..

I was coming to now and I could hear frantic screams, they seemed angry, but I wasn't sure. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into blues ones. I couldn't move at first but I was soon placed on the ground I looked up and saw…Kiba? I slowly sat up and looked around….Naruto was there to, and….."you!" I glared at Neji as he stood behind Naruto and Kiba. I watched him look away.

"Sakura are you all right?" she turned back to Naruto.

"Ya…I think….." I leaned into Naruto's chest and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm ok now."

I felt him place his arms around me. I then heard a small growl coming from Kiba but ignored it. I was safe, mad, but safe none the less. Naruto would protect me, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me again.

"Sakura…" he pulled me away and looked in my eyes. His face was getting closer to mine and my eyes widened.

He firmly put his lips on mine, they were so soft….i kissed him back and ignored the load growling noise coming from Kiba, it was probably a dog thing. Naruto broke the kiss and put his hand on the back of his head. "Sorry Sakrua-Chan I'm not sure what came over me."

"stupidity, absurdity, idiocy?" we both glanced at Kiba who was fuming. "who knows why you did it!" he threw his hands in the air and glared at Naruto.

"um…anyways…" I turned to Naruto and smiled. "its ok..i liked it." I felt myself blush and looked down.

"where's Lee?" Asked Naruto after a long time of silence.

I looked up at him and saw that he was also blushing. "There…" Neji pointed off into the distance. We watched Lee run to us he was gasping for air and didn't seem to notice me.

"Itachi…is…here…." He then feel to the ground his body non moving. He had a kunai protruding from his back.

"LEE!" Kiba kneeled at his side. He put his finger on his neck to check for a pulse. He bent his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. He shuck his head and put his hands into fists.

"he's…gone….." Kiba slowly stood up and faced us. "we..should go before he comes back." He then jumped into a tree and took off toward the village.

We were all silent, starring at his body. 'w-what are we going to do…about….him…?" I asked with a shaky voice.

Neji walked over to him. "I-I'll take care of him…" he bent down and though his body over his shoulder. "see ya guys at the village…" he then left leaving just me and Naruto.

I looked up at him, his blue eyes were shimmered over and his face held no expression. "we…we should go Sakura-Chan, be fore-

"Before I come?"

I gasped and looked up. Itachi was standing on a branch smirking down at us.

Naruto Growled and stood up, I tried to stand but everything started to spin and I slowly sat back down. "what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto started to transform into his demon self again. He had been doing that a lot lately. "I thought you ran away with you tail between you legs?" he smirked.

Itachi growled at him. He activated his sharingan and jumped down in front of Naruto. "I don't think it's a good idea to talk to me that way….." he smirked back at him and lifted his finger to his head, he flicked his fingers and mad a single drop of blood slide down his forehead dropping off his nose.

"BASTARD!" Naruto brought his arm back and threw a punch towards Itachi's face, he dodged it and went for Naruto's stomach. He tried to move but Itachi was faster and his fist sent him flying into a tree. "give up Naruto your no match for me…"

"but I am!" everyone turned they're heads to see Sasuke glaring daggers at Itachi. "I will defeat you…..right here….right now!" his eyes flashed red as he spoke.

"S-Sasuke?" I was surprised to see him here, he was probably angry that I escaped but if he was he didn't show it.

He glanced at me and smirked. "I see you got away, Kabuto did an awful job of watching you." He then turned his attention back to his brother who was now coming at him with a kunai.

They attacked each other back and forth for awhile neither one ever getting hit. I crawled over to Naruto and inspected his wounds. He watched me never saying a word. "Naruto…we should get out of here."

He stood up and leaned against the tree, he nodded his head, still staying silent. I stood next to him able to stand with becoming dizzy. I put my arm around him so that half his body weight was on me. I jumped up into the trees taking one more look at the battle from the looks of it, Sasuke had the upper hand, when we got to the village I would request someone to check on them….i did want to find out who won.

I jumped from branch to branch never faltering, Naruto looked as if he was in a dazz, that punch probably caused internal bleeding, but that was no reason for him to stay silent. "Naruto?"

He slowly turned his head towards me his eyes held no emotion what so ever, they we're empty. "A-Are you ok?" he stared at me fore awhile then turned his head back and and closed his eyes. I needed to get him to a hospital soon…or he would die….

I turned my attention back to where I was headed after awhile I felt something wet and warm on my shoulder._ Blood_I thought. I didn't turn my head to look cause I knew that it would scare me, so instead I increased my speed. I could see it the village…soon we would be in our own territory and the ANBU in the forest would help us.

My shirt was soon becoming soaked with his blood, I could feel tears flowing down my cheak. I was so scared, I wanted to stop and heal him but I was low on chakra and that would just waste time, and time was something we didn't have.

I was about one minute away from the forest now, I thought about just stopping and yelling for help, but instead of ANBU I might attract someone unwanted.

"S-S-Sakura….?" I stopped dead on the branch that I was on. It was Naruto, he was talking to me.

"y-yes Naruto?" I was trying as hard as I could to look at him but, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"y-you bleeding…" I gasped and forced my head to turn towards my shoulder…..i was bleeding….but how?

"its ok Naruto….it doesn't hurt…." I forced Chakra into my legs and kept going. No that I thought about my shoulder was throbbing with pain, I had never felt it until now. I wonder where it came from….

When I reached the woods I stopped and gasped for air my chakra level was dangerously low and I was having a hard time breathing. I had no chose…I would have to yell for help….

"HEEELLLPPP!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs causing me to go into a coughing fit.

"Sakura stop it…..your hurting yourself!" exclaimed Naruto….he looked better now but his body was shaking.

"I can't Naruto…I don't think I can go on…and you need to get healed…before-

"Hey you there!"

We both turned to see a group of ANBU coming towards us. It worked it really worked!

"what happened to you too?" I looked at the one who spoke, he was probably new…. I wasn't an ANBU but I knew that you weren't suppose to speak unless the leader does….and from the looks of it…he a wasn't the leader.

He was pushed of the branch by one of the others, he landed on his feet and grumbled something under his breath as he got back up. I couldn't see any of they're faces because of the masks and they're bodies were draped by a black cloak.

"Miss….we're going to take care of you don't worry…." The leader kneeled beside me and took me in his arms. "you take the boy, the rest of you are to look out for enemies if you see one…kill them, no questions asked…!" the one he motioned to take Naruto bent down and picked him up. And everyone else disappeared.

He jumped from branch to branch towards the village. He was so graceful that I didn't even know that we were moving. I felt my self falling unconscious, I could hear them talking back and forth to each other, I listen to them while closing my eyes.

"I don't think he's going to make it captain."

"That doesn't matter we still have to get him to a hospital; our medic-nin is gone at the moment!"

"Sir…his pulse is fading…well we had better speed up then."

I felt the speed increase. I then heard a shrilling scream coming from the other side of the forest.

"What was that?"

"I don't know it wasn't one of my men so don't worry about it!"

"Yes sir."

I then faded into the darkness…..i knew that scream…I heard a million times, it was a scream that came from, my former team mate….Sasuke….

well that was very long...9 pages not bad...well here are the ppl who review adn made my life easier

seguha

BloodySakuraBlossom

Dark Sakura Blossoms

c.b.o.l.

pinkcherryblossom225

Dreamergirl92813

Sblood6

jenna


	8. The Beginning of the end

**Sacrifice**

By: PinkNinaj101

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 8

The Beginning of the end:

Well guys, this is the last chapter….I might make a sequel I'm not sure yet, and I thank everyone who review…..actually only 2 people reviewed for chapter 7…..oh well

………

_I then faded into the darkness…..__I__ knew that scream…I heard a million times, it was a scream that came from, my former team mate….Sasuke…._

_……._

_I was jumping from tree to tree landing on each one with perfection, never __slipping__ or falling to the forest floor. I looked around me and noticed Naruto right beside me. He smiled at me but said nothing. I looked up and saw Kakashi on a branch higher than __us;__ he too smiled down at me._

_I could see the end of forest now__, we would soon be in our village, we just had a very long mission and we couldn't wait to get home. I slowly turned to look behind me and saw Sasuke following us. I smiled at him. _

_He looked at me but made no attempt to smile back. I frowned __slightly__ and turned back towards our destination. I heard a __noise__ to me left and quickly turned to see who it was. It was Sasuke….he was…smirking at me! I guess that was the closet he could ever get to a smile so I was satisfied. _

_We all jumped down from the trees and started to walk towards the village… I watched as Naruto spoke to Kakashi in front of me. Sasuke was beside me. I turned to him and saw that he was already looking at me. _

_He stopped_

_I stopped to and looked at him. "Sakura…"_

_I noticed that __he never looked me in the eyes as he spoke. "__What__ is it Sasuke…?"_

_"I'm leaving…"_

_I raised me brow at his short answer, I mean that could mean anything, he was leaving to __visit__ someone, __and he__ was leaving to run ahead of me. Be more specific!!!_

_"__Wha-__what do u mean?"_

_He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "I'm leaving to…to get my__revenge…"_

_I starred at him for the longest time. He had to be kidding, this was a joke! "__When__…?"_

_"__Now__…."_

_I did a take back. "WHAT?" I glared at him even thought he __wasn't__ looking at me. "__You__ can't go now!"_

_"I have to!"_

_I looked at __Naruto__ and __Akashi's__ retreating forms. No… I thought he can't leave!_

_I turned back to where he was standing…..he was gone…._

_I fell to my __knees__ sobbing._

"Sakura…"

_I pounded the ground with my fist. Why did he leave…why did he leave me….why…._

"Sakura?!"

_The tears kept coming, they just wouldn't stop. My whole body was trembling._

"SAKURA!!"

…..

I snapped my head up and noticed Naruto standing before me with a worried expression on his face. My whole body felt wet…and cold…. I looked up and saw that it was raining.

"Sakura..?"

I looked back at the blue eyed boy. "Ya?"

"Are you ok?" he put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked around; we were at the graveyard… I took a deep breath. "Ya I'm fine."

He took my hand in his and started towards a spot with three grave stones. We approached the first one. On it read

_In_

_Loving__memory_

_Of_

_Ino __Yamanaka_

_Born: __September 23__rd_

_Death: June 8__th_

_Age: 17_

_R.I.P_

_Eternal__ rest Grant unto_

_Her o lord_

_Always remember by_

_Her friends and family_

I squeezed Naruto's Hand tighter we said our prayer and moved on to the next grave. Hinata's…it read…

_In_

_Loving__memory_

_Of_

_Hinata __Hyuga_

_Born: __December 27__th_

_Departure__: June __8__th_

_Age: 16_

_R.I.P_

_Erected by her loving,_

_Friends and Family _

A signal tear slid down my cheek, I looked over at Naruto and saw him looking at me. I bite my lip and continued on to the next gravestone. It was Lee's…

_In_

_Loving__memory_

_Of_

_Rock Lee_

_Born: November 27_

_Departed: June 11__th_

_Age: 17_

_R.I.P_

_"Eternal Rest Grant Unto__him O Lord and let perpetual__Light shine upon him" _

Naruto warped me in an embracing hug. I was crying uncontrollably now. "Sakura…just two more…."

I nodded and we walked over to another part there were 5 gravestones there. I read them as we moved along. Shodaime, Nidaime, Sarutobi, Yondaime…..Tsunade… we stopped in front of her grave. She had died shortly after we got back, they had said she would be fine but she wasn't, she died in Kakashi's arms. I ran my fingers over her inscription as I read it out loud.

_In_

_Loving memory_

_Of_

_Tsunade_

_Born: August 2_

_Departure__June 12_

_Age: unknown_

_R.I.P_

_Here lies one whose name was writ in __our__ hearts…and our __souls;__ she __will always be remembered as our__ 5__th_

I stood up and whipped my eyes. I turned to Naruto again and held his hand, she had been my Sensei….my friend….and the Hokage, and she _would_always be in our hearts. I turned to leave but felt him grab my arm and gently pull me back. "Threes one more…" I cocked me head in confusion but followed him to a gravestone. My eyes widened at the name…

When I got to the finally grave I kneeled down and sobbed. It had been a year since he died but it still hurt know that there was nothing that I could do. I felt a gently hand on my shoulder.

"Sakrua…its going to be ok, honey…." The voice was different…the voice was not Naruto's….. I slowly turned around and was meet my Sasuke's face. "Come on lets go home." He helped me to my feet. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we started towards the village. I stooped as I felt a small hand on my leg and looked down.

A big smile played on my face as I saw a little dark haired boy with crimson eyes smiling up at me. "You ready to go home Ichiro?" he was given the name because he was our first born, and Irchiro meant 'first son'. He smiled and nodded his head. He turned towards a little girl beside him and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Yuka!" he pulled her along as he ran towards the village. Yuka….we gave her that name because she was born in the spring, and her name meant 'fragrant, friendly blossom'. I turned back to the grave and read the inscription.

_In_

_Loving_

_ Memory_

_Of_

_Naruto U__zumaki_

_Born:_

_Departure: June 12_

_R.I.P_

_He was a man of many__ words and a man __with a heart of gold. He will be remembered by his friends, and fellow villagers, and for eternity__….._

A single tear lift my eye as I read it. I then turned back to Sasuke, his face held a look of sorrow but only for a moment. A smile soon spread across his face and he held out his hand I gratefully took and we walked to the edge of the hill. We then both turned towards the cemetery and bowed, we said our prayers then looked down at the village.

Nothing really changed, except there was another head on the statue…Naruto's…he was only Hokage for a few days but he still did great things for this village….

I took one last look at his grave stone and smiled. _Goodbye…Naruto…__Kun_

_……_

Well thank you soooo much for reading this you guys, it means a lot to me! Originally I was going to have Sasuke die and Sakura get married to Naruto and has kids but then I thought that this would be a little better…at least I hope that it is….as I said before I am planning on making a sequel, but not until I finish 'the chosen ones' I would like your guys options if you don't mind.

Dreamergirl92813

Seguha

Ya that's all who reviewed….. But I think you guys very much even if you didn't review!


	9. Authors note

Sry id anyone thought this was a chapter….but this is my most popular story so I figured more ppl would see i. I got a new account! I kind of grew out of those stories… but I will be moving this one over to my other account which is lovebubbles 101 the link to my profile is so if u wanna check that out…I don't even have any stories up yet nor a profile but whatev


End file.
